monsoonsimfandomcom-20200213-history
B2B
Wholesaling (B2B) Wholesaling (B2B) is the sale and distribution of goods to specific customer types such as those most commonly referred to as resellers. Resellers are traditional retailers, other wholesalers or merchants who will resell the good to an end-user. In MonsoonSIM, Wholesaling is also referred to as B2B (Business To Business), and it is one of the core modules. MonsoonSIM supports multiple levels of complexity. Learners are encouraged to start with the basic module, called Baseline model, and slowly progress to more advanced functionalities. Here are some of what you will learn in the MonsoonSIM B2B (Baseline) : * Concept of bidding * Concept of dealing * Concept of Sales Order (SO) * Concept of late penalty * Concept of WTP (Willing To Pay) price in a bid * Concept of product allocation Here are some of what you will learn in the MonsoonSIM B2B (Advanced) : * Concept of Account Receivables * Concept of customer payment terms Note: There is no pre-requisite to learning the MonsoonSIM Baseline concepts In MonsoonSIM, the Warehouse and Logistics module is related to the following department (modules) * Finance (FIN) * Warehouse & Logistics (WHS) * Human Captial Management (HCM) Note: There is no pre-requisite to learning the MonsoonSIM Baseline concepts Operating model of MonsoonSIM B2B module Baseline: * There exists a number of corporate clients * The corporate clients will seek to buy your products by announcing their desire to purchase your goods via two types of offers ** straight deal ** Bidding or Tendering * Players must compete with other teams in securing the two types of deal specified above * For a straight-dealing ** it is a first-come-first-get model ** the deal price and all other terms and conditions are all clearly specified ** striking the deal will automatically create a Sales Order (SO) ** the SO cannot be canceled ** the SO must be fulfilled based on the delivery time specified, otherwise, a late penalty shall apply * For a bid ** teams must submit bid price before the bid announcement (open) day ** winner will be awarded based on the bidder with the lowest price ** The number of goods required, delivery date, late penalty and other conditions are all clearly specified in the bid ** if two bidders bid for the same price, the first team to bid will be the winner ** by the Bid Open (announcement) day, the winner will be declared ** for the winner, the deal will automatically create a Sales Order (SO) ** for the losers, the deal will be considered Cancelled ** some bid requires a minimum amount of bidder. In this case, if the number of bidders is below the minimum bidder level, the bid is considered Cancelled for all bidders ** a SO cannot be canceled ** a SO must be fulfilled based on the delivery time specified, otherwise, a late penalty shall apply * To fulfill the SO, teams can: ** use existing unallocated stocks ** procure (outsourced) from finished goods vendors ** procure raw materials and produce ** make a stock move by shipping from retail stores back to the warehouse * Goods will be allocated as soon as there are available un-allocated stock * No partial delivery is supported * Shipment will occur as soon as all products for sales are fully allocated * Shipment will always come from warehouse; if stocks are required to be pulled from retail stores to fulfill a SO, the stocks must first be moved from the retail stores to warethe house for allocation * Staff Index affects the effectiveness of stock allocation. Hence, it is important to keep our staff index at 100% at all times. * An accepted B2B order cannot be canceled. * Players can analyze the sales performance and other useful intelligence by carefully examining the information from the Business Intelligence explorer Advanced: * Payment from a B2B deal depends on the terms of payment specified in the offer * Once delivered, an Account Receivables are automatically triggered in the Accounting * When the payment date is due, the client will pay and the Account Receivables will be reversed Client Credit Rating * Client will have a new parameter called Credit Rating * The default value for the Credit Rating for each of the client is : AAA * The choices of the Credit Rating are : AAA-BBB-CCC-DDD-Random * For Random, at any moment, the rating can change to AAA, BBB, CCC or DDD * Traversing from AAA, BBB to DDD, these rated Clients have the following characteristic: ** The more towards DDD, the higher the profit margin offered both in B2B Bid, B2B Deal, Service Offer ** However, the more towards DDD, the higher the chance of late payment to you (making it harder to collect money) * Note that if you do not turn on Accrual, the above does not matter. But If you do turn on Accrual, please be advised of the above. Late in getting paid can significantly affect your cash flow. Thank you